March 22, 2016 (beta)
Patch Features *Bản đồ Escort mới: Route 66 Mặc dù đa số những lữ khách từng băng qua đất Mĩ bằng con đường huyền thoại Route 66 đều không còn nữa, tuyến đường vẫn ở nơi đây, như một di sản của thời hoang kim khi trước. Trạm xăng, những cửa hàng ven đường, cả những quán cà phê từng nhộn nhịp khi xưa giờ đều đã bị bỏ hoang. Và hẻm Deadlock (Deadlock Gorge) lừng danh một thời, nay cũng đã trở thành nơi trú ngụ cho những phế tích còn lại của những chiếc tàu hỏa xuyên lục địa khi ấy. Nhưng chính tại nơi từng là tượng đài của nước Mĩ ấy, những kẻ ngoài vòng pháp luật, hay còn được biết đến nhiều hơn với cái tên Deadlock Gang, đang lên kế hoạch cho một vụ cướp lớn nhất mà thế giới từng chứng kiến. *Chế độ chơi mới: Weekly Brawl Giống như chế độ chơi có tên tương tự như nó ở Hearthstone, Weekly Brawls là một cách vui vẻ, thú vị để trải nghiệm Overwatch. Mỗi tuần, chúng tôi sẽ đưa ra một bộ luật khác cho Weekly Brawl, những bộ luật độc đáo (và đôi khi là điên rồ) này sẽ được chọn ngẫu nhiên từ hệ thống Custom Game. Ví dụ: Trong một tuần, Weekly Brawl sẽ chỉ cho phép bạn chơi Soldier: 76, và ở một tuần khác, một hero ngẫu nhiên nào đó sẽ được hệ thống lựa chọn cho người chơi mỗi khi họ hồi sinh. Những tuần khác của Weekly Brawls sẽ chỉ định bạn chỉ được chơi các Support hero, hay Tank, hay Defense, và còn nhiều bộ luật khác nữa. Để tham gia chế độ Weekly Brawl, hãy lựa chọn "Play" từ menu chính và chọn "Weekly Brawl!". Bạn có thể chọn giữa tham gia chế độ này một mình, hay mời bạn bè chơi cùng, và sẽ được hệ thống sắp xếp vào một trận đấu 6v6 cùng những người chơi khác. >>Ghi chú: Để tiện lợi hơn cho việc thử nghiệm game, Weekly Brawl hiện tại sẽ được cài đặt để thay đổi chế độ chơi mỗi ngày thay vì mỗi tuần. Phương thức này sẽ chỉ được sử dụng trong phiên bản beta và sẽ được đưa về mặc định xoay tua mỗi tuần trong tương lai.<< Chú thích từ NPH: Chúng tôi rất thích chế độ chơi Tavern Brawl từ Hearthstone và rất hào hứng được mang một chế độ tương tự đến Overwatch. Tuy nhiên, mặc dù chúng tôi nghĩ Weekly Brawl sẽ mang đến rất nhiều niềm vui cho người chơi, chế độ chơi này vẫn còn là một dự án đang phát triển và đến thời điểm hiện tại, chúng tôi chưa thật sự hài lòng về nó. Nhưng trong khi đội khắc phục một vài vấn đề vẫn còn dang dở, chúng tôi hi vọng mọi người sẽ có khoảng thời gian vui vẻ để thử nghiệm Weekly Brawl và rất mong chờ những ý kiến đóng góp của các bạn về chế độ này! *Tính năng mới: Highlights Bổ sung vào cùng với Play of the Game, những gameplay "highlights" của từng cá nhân từ giờ sẽ được lưu trữ và có thể xem lại từ menu chính sau khi người chơi hoàn thành ít nhất một trận đấu. Trò chơi sẽ tự động lưu trữ 5 highlights gần nhất từ những trận đấu của bạn. Vui lòng ghi nhớ rằng hiện tại chưa có cách để xuất highlights từ game client và lưu vào máy, cũng như tất cả những đoạn highlight đã được ghi sẽ bị mất sau khi người chơi đăng xuất khỏi trò chơi. *Cập nhật tính năng: Play of the Game Nhìn chung, tính năng Play of the Game đã nhận được những phản hồi tích cực từ cộng đồng người chơi. Tuy nhiên, vẫn còn nhiều điều mà chúng tôi muốn cải thiện để phần gameplay highlighted ở cuối mỗi trận đấu trở nên thú vị và đáng xem hơn. Và để đạt được diều đó, từ giờ, hệ thống sẽ lưu trữ nhiều đoạn gameplay từ trận đấu- dựa theo 4 tiêu chí mới- sau đó so sánh những khoảnh khắc đó với nhau để đưa ra lựa chọn xứng đáng nhất cho danh hiệu Play of the Game. Những tiêu chí để chọn ra Play of the Game từ phiên bản này sẽ bao gồm: #High Score: Tiêu chí này dựa vào những multikills và killstreaks của người chơi. Số lượng người chơi bị loại bỏ trong multikills càng nhiều, killstreaks được lập ra càng nhanh, và những hoạt động này diễn ra càng gần mục tiêu (objective) sẽ đem lại cho người chơi càng nhiều điểm vào mục "High Score. (Note: đây là tiêu chí chính để quyết định Play of the Game trong các phiên bản trước). #Lifesaver: Tiêu chí này dựa vào những tình huống cứu nguy của người chơi cho đồng đội của họ. Ví dụ: Nếu Reinhardt đội đối phương đã pinned được đồng đội của bạn, và bạn có thể stun hoặc giết Reinhardt để cứu mạng người đồng đội đó, bạn sẽ được thưởng một lượng lớn điểm vào hạng mục "Lifesaver". #Sharpshooter: Tiêu chí này dựa vào những tình huống mà người chơi loại bỏ được đối phương trong những điều kiện khó. Cho hạng mục này, trò chơi sẽ dựa vào những tiêu chí như tốc độ di chuyển, khoảng cách giữa hai người chơi, đòn dứt điểm có phải là headshot hay không, người chơi bị loại bỏ có đang ở trên không trung hay không,... Từ đó quyết định đem đến điểm thưởng cho người chơi vào mục "Sharpshooter". #Shutdown: Tiêu chí này dựa vào những tình huống mà người chơi loại bỏ được đối phương ngay trước khi đối phương của hộ chuẩn bị sử dụng một chiêu thức có thể thay đổi cục diện trận đấu. Một ví dụ minh họa là Widowmaker loại bỏ được Lucio của đội đối phương khi anh ta chưa hoàn thành sử dụng Sound Barrier. Trong trường hợp này, trò chơi sẽ dự đoán mức độ ảnh hưởng của Sound Barrier đó đến toàn bộ trận đấu, từ đó quyết định mức độ thưởng điểm "Shutdown" cho người chơi Widowmaker. The player who has the highest score in any one of these four categories at the end of the match will receive the Play of the Game. If the winning Play of the Game category is Lifesaver, Sharpshooter, or Shutdown then the category name will be called out during the highlight intro. If the winning category is High Score, however, no callout will be provided. With these additions, we’ve also retuned some of the existing Play of the Game ratings to make it more viable for other abilities gain the spotlight—like Mercy’s Resurrect. Developer comments: This is just the start of what we want to achieve with Plays of the Game, but we wanted to get these initial changes into your hands as soon as possible so you can work with us to make the system even better. In the future, we’ll be looking to add new features to the Play of the Game system, too—such as dynamic cameras for playback, as well as more varied categories. So get out there and play and let us know what you think! General Player Progression *Achievements have been added **All available and unlocked achievements can be viewed in the Career Profile > Achievements tab **Select achievements will now unlock general and hero-specific sprays (which can be equipped in the Hero Gallery) *Players will now unlock a new portrait frame every 10 levels, instead of only at levels 10, 25, 50, and 100 *Promotions have been added **Players will now receive a promotion every 100 levels **When a player receives a new promotion, they will unlock a new portrait frame theme **With each new promotion, the player’s level (and the EXP required to level) will be reset *New Legendary skins have been added for several heroes: **“Junker” D.Va **“Stinger” D.Va **“Jester” Junkrat **“Nevermore” Reaper **“Barbarossa” Torbjörn **“Blackbeard” Torbjörn *Plays of the Games have received a polish pass (see above) Joining and Leaving Games *Consecutive Match Bonus **Players will now receive an EXP bonus for playing multiple matches in succession *Player Backfill Match Bonus **Players who backfill into a match will no longer receive a loss for that match (even if it ends in a defeat), but can still receive a win **These players will also receive an additional EXP bonus for the match, if completed *Leaver Penalty **Players who leave an in-progress match will now receive an automatic loss **Players who repeatedly leave in-progress matches will also receive a temporary penalty on EXP gained from future matches (this penalty will persist as long as the player continues to repeatedly leave in-progress matches) Developer comments: The consecutive match bonus, along with the leaver penalty, should hopefully incentivize players to complete the matches they begin. Unfortunately, many players have been leaving in-game matches at the first sign of difficulty, even in games where their team could still win. As a result, the leaving player’s team would be at a large disadvantage until a backfill could be found. Speaking of backfills: We want the process of joining an in-progress match to be a positive experience, even if you happen to enter right as the game ends. To assist with this, players who backfill matches will still receive a notable amount of experience, regardless of how long they played. '' Group Improvements *Players can now request to “Join a Group” *When a group leader leaves a game, he or she will now have the option to leave with the group intact *Expanded preferences for groups have been added to the Options menu: **Option to allow current group members to invite other players to the group **Option to allow “Anyone,” “Friends,” or “No One” to join your group without an invite Miscellaneous The new player experience has been updated The Tutorial and Practice Range have received a polish pass Dialogs will now guide new players through the Tutorial, Practice Range, and Practice vs AI modes before recommending Quick Play Players can now browse the main menu while queued for Quick Play, Play vs AI, or Weekly Brawl! games “Healing Done” has replaced “Final Blows” as an available end-of-match medal End-of-match commendations have received another tuning pass AI heroes will now melee and use Health Packs Map Balance Changes *Nepal **New routes have been added for the first and second control points **Removed some walls around the second control point Hero Balance Changes General *The following hero abilities will now ignore payloads during Line of Sight checks: **Lúcio > Crossfade and Sound Barrier **Mei > Blizzard **Reinhardt > Earthshatter **Soldier: 76 > Biotic Field **Zenyatta > Transcendence ''Developer comments: We’re relaxing the line of sight restrictions payloads can cause for certain abilities, where it makes sense. This change should hopefully make these abilities feel more consistent when playing on Escort maps. '' Zenyatta *Orb of Harmony and Orb of Discord **Now automatically return if their targets are out of line of sight for more than 3 seconds ''Developer comments: We realize this is a pretty major change, but it’s one we’d like to test and see how it plays out. The “fire and forget” playstyle that many Zenyatta players utilize for orb placement not only has caused several balance issues, but also made the hero a lot less interesting to play. With this change, instead of putting Orb of Harmony on a single person and leaving it on them until they die, Zenyatta players will now need to move the orb around more frequently to effectively heal their team. This change also allows for enemies to be able to shake off an Orb of Discord if they disengage for some time. User Interface Options Menu *Gameplay **Players can now choose to skip “Skirmish Mode” while in queue *Control **Players can now save/set hero-specific keybindings *Sound **Support for Dolby ATMOS Headphones has been added ***For optimal performance, use regular headphones and change the default playback device to stereo. For USB headphones that emulate 5.1 or 7.1, you may need to turn off any surround emulation in the headphones drivers. **Any recording or streaming done with ATMOS Headphones setting enabled will contain the same ATMOS encoded mix. The viewing audience should also be using headphones for optimal viewing. **Switching the ATMOS mode while music is playing will kill the music that is playing until new music is retriggered. This is a known issue and we are investigating a fix. In-Game UI *The payload progress bar now shows checkpoints as well as the distance to upcoming checkpoints (if < 5m) *Capture point UI art has been updated Social Menu *All social menu screens have been updated with new art *A “Recent Players” list is now available *The ability to “Rate Players” has been moved to the social menu (from the end-of-match screen) **This means that players can rate their teammates at any time via the social menu, rather just at the end of a match **Note: “Rate this Match” can still only be accessed via the end-of-match screen *Players can now report other players through the social menu Bug Fixes General *Keybindings should now always save and carry over between sessions correctly *Players with full health, but less than full shields will now appear to have “taken damage” to healers (when looking at their hero outlines) *It is no longer possible for some AoE weapons to deal damage to an enemy player if that player is on the other side of wall they’re partially clipping into Heroes *Ultimate charge should no longer reset whenever a player selects a different hero and then cancels while dead *Lúcio’s Crossfade buff should now properly reapply to all allies after a round transition on Control maps *Mei’s Cryostasis and Ice Wall should now always display the appropriate team colors *Symmetra’s Sentry Turrets should no longer acquire targets from inside Mei’s Ice Wall *Scoped shots against enemy turrets should no longer count as “misses” when calculating Widowmaker’s “Scoped Accuracy” statistic *Fixed several issues where the slow effect applied by Mei’s Endothermic Blast and Blizzard were being reset *Fixed an issue where Reinhardt’s Charge would sometimes knock back a target that should have been pinned *Fixed an issue where Symmetra Sentry Turrets couldn’t be placed in select (but otherwise intended) areas *Fixed an issue where some damage sources prevented by Zarya’s Particle Barrier weren’t increasing her Ultimate charge User Interface *Left Mouse Button and Right Mouse Button icons should now render in the F1 help menus *UI notifications for objectives should no longer persist on screen